Discipline in the Bullpen
by theresabergncis
Summary: Tony finds out what happens when he breaks the mandatory rules one too many times.


Discipline in the Bullpen

Gibbs' team was especially tired after the days work, having just put away a dirtbag that was convicted of killing women after they turn 21 years of age. Tim McGee was typing away on his computer, looking completely occupied, and Ziva David and Tony DiNozzo were finishing their case reports. Writing the final word, DiNozzo set down his pencil with a final thunk and leaned back in his chair.

"Done. Finally." He declared, grinning across the bullpen at Ziva, who held up her finger in a 'just a moment' gesture and then set her pencil down as well. "Same." She shot back, throwing a half-smile back at him. Suddenly, Ziva's desk phone rang. "David." She said formally into the phone. Tony heard mumbling on the other end of the extension, listening tentitavely to Ziva's side of the conversation. "Alright, tomorrow night then." "Agreed, shalom." She dismissed, hanging up. Tony offered her what he thought was a winning smile. "Making date plans?" He wondered. She snorted. "Like I would tell you if I was." "Are you?" He fired back. Suddenly, McGee spoke. "Let it go, Tony, it's none of your business." He defended lazily. "Thank you, McGee." She smiled at him. He smiled back. "No problem." DiNozzo looked between the two with a frown. They were getting nicer to each other lately, and Tony was feeling more and more excluded, not to mention outnumbered, by the hour. He was almost afraid to ask what was going on between the two. But he shoved it out of his mind, propping both of his feet up onto his desk and closing his eyes.

At that exact moment, Gibbs walked into the bullpen, his usual cup of coffee in hand. He stopped just a few feet away from his desk, maybe three feet away from Tony. "DiNozzo...am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?" He asked, not even turning his head. Tony stared at the back of his boss's head, confused. "I don't know boss, what're you seeing?" Gibbs turned around, suddenly angry. "Your damn Italian shoes on your work desk!" Gibbs snapped. Tony jumped at the stern tone and removed his feet from the desk. "Sorry Boss, I forgot, I swear." Gibbs turned back around, his nerves, which had been straining all day, were finally shot. "You know what DiNozzo? I don't even care that you apologized. But I think it's passed the time that you remembered that this is an office, not you're crappy little apartment." He growled. "I do know that Boss, honest." DiNozzo defended. "No, you don't. This is the third time I caught you with your feet up. Maybe I should drill a lesson into that thick skull of yours." He thought alloud, stalking towards DiNozzo. Tony gulped, starting to get extremely nervous. "Uh...what kind of lesson, boss?" He asked.

Gibbs walked the full length to DiNozzo's desk and sat down on the corner. "Put your legs in my lap." Gibbs ordered. Tony looked stunned. "Uh...boss?" "Do it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. Thoroughly confused and nervous, Tony did as he was ordered. As soon as Tony's feet were in his lap, Gibbs slipped off Tony's shoes, tossing them aside carelessly. "You ticklish at all?" Gibbs asked him. He immidiatly started filling up with panic. "No, boss, come on." He begged. Gibbs ignored him, scratching Tony's feet lightly through his socks. He giggled, trying to jerk his legs out of Gibbs' grip. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw McGee get out his cellphone and hit record. "Probie you put that phone away or else I'll-" He started to threaten, but then Gibbs slipped off his socks, revealing his sweaty, soft feet. "Or else you'll what?" He dared him to finish. Tony held back his retort, desperatly trying to pull out of Gibbs' grip. "Nothing. Nothing at all, just please stop!" He pleaded. Gibbs shook his head once more. He raised a hand and crawled his way down Tony's feet, watching in relish as he squirmed and laughed and giggled. "Nonononono..." DiNozzo moaned through his laughter. "Now maybe..." Gibbs said thoughtfully, tickling the soles of Tony's feet, "You'll remember to treat the bullpen like an office." He finished, tickling the ball of his captive's feet, making Tony laugh ever harder. "I will bohohohohoss, I swear! Stohohohohop, hahahahahahaha!" He laughed, barely able to speak. "Why don't I believe you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, tickling a single finger along Tony's toes, prying them apart to tickle inbetween. "Oh God, not the toes, NOT THE TOES!" He shrieked. Gibbs allowed himself a little half-smile, tickling back and forth and inbetween the toes on both feet, watching Tony squeak and shriek hysterically. "STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" He yelled, fighting with all his might against the assault being done to his feet, in sensitive places that hadn't been touched since he was a kid.

Finally, Gibbs reached a spot that drove him up the wall, along the inside edges of both feet, wiggling a single finger up and down. He yelled and lifted himself off the desk, trying to scoot away, but his hand slipped on his case report and he toppled off his desk, missing his chair and falling to the floor, his legs still held firmly in Gibbs' hands. He finally released Tony, who crawled away from where Gibbs was sitting on his desk as fast as possible. "You understand what I'm getting at, Tony?" Gibbs asked him. He gave a fast nod, breathing heavily. "And you're not gonna do this again, are you?" Gibbs asked. He nodded no. "Good." Gibbs nodded. He got up from Tony's desk, and walked out. "Have a good weekend!" He called to McGee and Ziva. Both agents smiled at Tony, who shakily got up from the ground and got back into his chair. McGee waved his cell phone at him, and together he and Ziva walked to the elevator. Tony sat there in his chair for a good fifteen minutes and finally wasn't stunned enough to decide that on Monday, he was definately wearing flip-flops.

-End-


End file.
